2016 FoE Soccer Cup Event
Introduction The is a special event that will run from June 9, 2016 to July 10, 2016. This event marks the celebration of the 2016 UEFA European Championship, a soccer tournament staged in France between June 10 and July 10, 2016. Gain shots from quests and over time (1 shot every hour, for a maximum of 11 shots). Use them to try and score cups. Activating the 'Fans' will double your chances to score. Every time you miss, the cup reward will increase for your whole neighborhood. Every week, the player in your neighborhood who scores the most amount of cups from any single shot gets a special reward. In case of a tie, all top scorers will win. The special reward is placed in the winner's inventory. Use your cups to grab amazing prizes. Along with the 'Fans', you can open the 'Golden Chest' for a chance to win greatAccording to InnoGames. prizes. Finally, the 'Timed Reward' switches every six hours, so be quick to grab your desired prize. Questline Every solved quest grants the player with a reward. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. Quest 1: *''Rinbin:'' "Take a shot!" and "Gather coins and supplies1,000 coins and 1,000 supplies." Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 2: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 5 shots!" and "Make people enthusiastic" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 3: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 7 shots!" and "Polish or motivate 20 buildings" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 4: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 10 shots!" and "Finish an 8-hour production 4 times" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 5: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 12 shots!" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 6: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 14 shots!" and "Build 3 residential buildings from your age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 7: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 15 shots!" and "Recruit 4 units" Reward: 1 Shots Package Extra Time Quest 1: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 16 shots!" and "Finish a 24-hour production 4 times" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 8: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 18 shots!" and "Gather 25 goods" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 9: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 19 shots!" and "Buy 4 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 10: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 20 shots!" and "Finish a 15-minute production 15 times" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 11: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 21 shots!" and "Build a cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 12: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 22 shots!" and "Spend 11 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 13: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 23 shots!" and "Finish each of the 6 production options once" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 14: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 24 shots!" and "Acquire a sector without fighting" Reward: 1 Shots Package Extra Time Quest 2: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 25 shots!" and "Finish a 24-hour production 4 times" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 15: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 24 shots!" and "Gather some coins, supplies and goods1,000 coins, 1,000 supplies and 25 goods." Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 16: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 25 shots!" and "Infiltrate 4 sectors" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 17: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 26 shots!" and "Conquer a sector with your units or gather 90 goods" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 18: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 25 shots!" and "Sell any 3 buildings from your current age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 19: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 24 shots!" and "Finish an 8-hour production 5 times" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 20: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 23 shots!" and "Recruit 3 units from your current age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 21: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 22 shots!" and "Scout a province" Reward: 1 Shots Package Extra Time Quest 3: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 21 shots!" and "Finish a 24-hour production 4 times" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 22: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 22 shots!" and "Spend 19 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 23: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 23 shots!" and "Contribute 20 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 24: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 24 shots!" and "Plunder 7 buildings or acquire a sector without fighting" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 25: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 25 shots!" and "Delete 3 units from your age or 5 units from the previous age" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 26: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 24 shots!" and "Spend 30 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 27: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 25 shots!" and "Gather 40 goods" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 28: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 24 shots!" and "Buy 5 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Shots Package Extra Time Quest 4: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 23 shots!" and "Finish a 24-hour production 4 times" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 29: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 22 shots!" and "Have 10 units" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 30: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 23 shots!" and "Finish a 4-hour production 8 times" Reward: 1 Shots Package and Portrait of Camila Quest 31: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 24 shots!" and "Acquire a sector" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 32: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 25 shots!" and "Finish a 24-hour production 4 times" Reward: 1 Shots Package and Portrait of Paul Quest 33: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 25 shots!" and "Build 3 buildings from your age or 5 from the previous age" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 34: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 23 shots!" and "Gain control over a province" Reward: 1 Shots Package Quest 35: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 24 shots!" and "Finish an 8-hour production 6 times" Reward: 1 Shots Package Extra Time Quest 5: *''Rinbin:'' "Take 25 shots!" and "Finish a 24-hour production 4 times" Reward: 1 Shots Package Ending: *''Rinbin:'' "Congratulations! You have finished all of the FoE Soccer Cup quests!" Prizes This is a list of available items for the cup trade ins. All items, except the Double Chance and the Golden Chest, are changed every six hours. Golden Chest This is a list of all available items in the Golden Chest. New Buildings Notes de:Fußball-Event 2016 sv:FoE fotbollscup 2016 Category:Events Category:Special Events Category:2016 FoE Soccer Cup Event